


who can say where the road goes

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on a rumor, Basically BJYX being sickeningly sweet, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, During Filming of The Untamed (TV), M/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Yibo fired the shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: A make-up artist jiejie recounts how she left for Iceland.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	who can say where the road goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_storm_of_frustrations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_storm_of_frustrations/gifts).



> Instead of diligently finishing glute bridges chapter 2, I bring you a crack fic inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/bjyx_05080510/status/1286952369566052353/photo/1). I was going feral with Chie about a very sweet rumor, then this fic came up. Gods help me.
> 
> Need a song to inspire you? [ Here you go. ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6FLwmdmW77N1Pxb1aWsZmO?si=cSxxNTsvSGKpRgJwD6QObw)

Today is my first day in the filming of Chen Qing Ling. I have been recruited in the middle of filming because one of the make-up artists had an emergency to attend to. The filming site is nice, but it’s such a bad time to be here; it’s summer, and everyone is sweating buckets. I pity the actors who continue to act professionally despite being in three to four layers of clothing. I’m so glad I’m merely one of the make-up artists. 

If there’s any consolation in joining a filming crew in the middle of nowhere with a temperature that can literally fry me to bits, it’s that the actors here are absolute eye candy. Look at the mains. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are _so_ beautiful. With make-up, they become literal gods on earth, I almost wanted to fall to my feet when I arranged Xiao Zhan’s make-up this morning. They’re a great distraction from my messy recent break-up. I can almost forget I’m fucking single again.

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo have just finished filming one of their scenes, and they’re sitting by the makeshift chairs while waiting for their turn again. I immediately go to Xiao Zhan’s side to retouch his make-up. From what I’ve gathered today, he really sweats a lot, so it’s important that I have tissues and make-up nearby to reapply some powder. They’re talking lightheartedly about something, and I can see the tender smile on Yibo’s face as he looks at Xiao Zhan. The elder isn’t any better; his eyes crinkle when he laughs at the younger’s comment. 

Now, as I rushed into the venue this morning, some of the make-up artists have warned me about the two. They told me it was best to get my job done quickly and leave. I didn’t hear why exactly I should do that because I was panicking already, trying to get all my materials out before the artists arrived. They did say something about ‘their own world’. And, maybe, this is what they were warning me about.

They do not pay attention to me _at all_. They don’t pay attention to anyone around them. Yu Yan jie doesn’t mind, though; she moves her hands quickly and efficiently, and any sweat spots that appeared on Yibo’s face as they filmed earlier are now gone. I stop myself from wondering more about why these two are like this and continue my job.

“I like you,” Yibo says as Xiao Zhan laughs for the umpteenth time. My hands almost stop in shock, but I repeat the words, ‘ _I am a professional_ ’ in my head multiple times and dab a little foundation on the taller’s cheek. I keep on dabbing until I realize his cheeks are naturally dashed with more color. It isn’t the make-up, it’s really him _blushing_.

_I am a fucking professional_.

“What kind of ‘like’ is that?” Xiao Zhan clears his throat as he sheepishly looks at Yibo. He flutters his eyelashes. I try not to scream.

“Whatever you hoped that ‘like’ is, then it is exactly that _‘like’_.” 

I drop my sponge. I drop the rest of my make-up. I hike down the mountain. I hitchhike with a kind farmer to take me back to Shanghai. I get a plane ticket. I get out of China. I move to Iceland, where I won’t be able to see them again. I sue Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan for being insensitive in front of a single woman who just got out of a messy break-up. I wish them happiness, but I am suing them. Fuck sweet couples like them. BJYXSZD. I really believe now.

This is fake. This is fanfiction (it’s literally on AO3). This is not real.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me to finish my fics on [@sunstainedshits on Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedshits)! Also, be my automated daily question or just throw your thoughts, AUs, ideas, and other BJYX things [ here (Curious Cat)](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet)! 
> 
> I'd really appreciate your kudos and comments <3 See y'all in the next one!


End file.
